


Time is a circle

by Unsub



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub/pseuds/Unsub
Summary: sans在Grillby's喝醉了。
Kudos: 3





	Time is a circle

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️警告 过去捏造

两瓶。  
我们的世界里时间是一个圆圈。  
这个事实困扰着我，也将永远困扰我，甚至令我就此消沉下去。  
然而我的兄弟却似乎完全不在意。他仍然每天都会为当上皇家护卫而去鱼人那儿学习烹饪，即使他明知最终无非是再也没有什么皇家护卫、又或那头衔只成了个装饰；他日复一日地布置那些看起来有些可笑的谜题，即使他明知有时候它们可能都完全不会被触发……虽然我永远在笑，但我兄弟才是真正乐观的那个。

三瓶。  
那么，我为什么会被一个圆圈搞得消极？让我来解释得更明白一点：这个世界里，一切的一切都是已知的。当然，对于我个人来讲，它仍然是未知的，但这个未知是对全部已知分支而言的未知。这个世界的全部发展—甚至细致到大家的每一句话，都在某个地方……某个框外的地方，记录着。到了某个点，对大家来说，时间就会回到一切还没开始的地方；事实呢？事实是框外的时间仍向前流动着，只不过在我们的世界里……它是个圈。  
打个比方，嘿，别当真，只是个比方：我们的世界是个游戏，玩家的每个行动每个选项对世界、对我们的影响，都预先被写进了代码里……好吧，我得承认这是个糟糕的比喻，都没法让我往里面插一个能让氛围轻松一些点的双关语。我的兄弟说我比起一个科学家来更像个哲学家。这就是他的不对了。如果，我是说，如果，你的时间也是个该死的圆，你也会想很多，想到再也不想思考下去，对吧？连思考都做不到，怎么能做出一个恰当的比喻来呢？

五瓶。  
在我认清事实之前，老家伙是最先搞清楚的。他为此付出了代价：这世上有关他的一切连块残渣都没剩下。事故发生后，我和阿菲丝疯了一样拼命想要模拟老家伙的最后一个实验。那并不是个好主意，无论何时来看；一百个我和阿菲丝也比不上老家伙百分之一的卓越。  
我们很快就用掉了几乎所有能提取出来的决心，最后孤注一掷般的太阳花试验当时看来也失败了，因为它们对注射实验毫无反应。我没有勇气承认自己搞砸了一切，但阿菲丝意识到了这点，在能搞糟更多之前叫停了实验。她把所有实验材料都归还给王，而我和她大吵一架，把所有烂摊子都留在实验室，甩手不干，和我兄弟搬到了雪镇来。  
我要感谢我的兄弟。如果没有他，我大概至今还把自己关在屋后的工房里，日日夜夜盯着那台该死的机器和老照片们发呆。我的兄弟……我不能没有他。记得我说用光了几乎所有的决心吗？几乎。是的，看来我和阿菲丝都动了小心思，各自私藏起一星半点。我大概能猜到她拿去做了什么，但如果没有我的兄弟，我可就保不准会用自己的那份做出些什么来。  
走出工房，我很快就认识到雪镇里都是些友好的家伙。没有人看到的是绝望，大家都试图走出悲伤，心怀希望地过日子。直到这时，我才意识到自己都干了些什么。天啊，我真是最蠢的那个，不是吗？老家伙选择了自己的结局，我的一意孤行则给这么多家庭带来痛苦……

六瓶。  
阿菲丝说，花园里的那朵花不见了。第一朵绽放在地底的、来自外界的金色花，我们的“失败品”，不在它本该在的位置上。周围的泥土自内而外地翻开，不像是有谁把它挖走的，王也并不知情。就像是，它自己长了腿跑走了一样。  
这之后，我开始“见”到一些东西。我见到未来，见到无数个未来。我又见到这些未来被抹掉，就变成了过去。到了某个点，未来再也不存在，一切都回到它的游戏开始前。它和所有人都交过朋友，又杀过所有人。它做对过所有谜题，又破坏过所有谜题。你见过它吗？小小的一朵，讨厌过你，也喜欢过你。没见过？啊，是了，你总是话不多，又已经这么多次了，它一定是感到无聊了。  
我终于醒悟老家伙所理解的事物。无论过去的“我”做了什么，未来的“我”做了什么，我都会再做一次一次又一次。就像我之前说的，一个圆圈。庆幸的是，我没有沦落到老家伙的下场，但我将永远被困在这个圆圈里了。连带你们所有人一起。

这是第几瓶了？  
再后来，我看到了更遥远的未来，和一个更大的圆圈。那个人类来了，决心最盛的那个，能够决定我们命运的那个。那个人类甚至能做到那朵花做不到的事情：给予所有人自由，再夺走那些自由，甚至生命；和所有人做朋友，让大家开怀大笑，再在他们毫无防备时背叛他们。审判无用，劝说无用，威胁无用。那决心太强大，没有谁能匹敌。  
嗝……  
抱歉哈，让你听了这么一大通莫名其妙的废话。也只有你会听我说话了，我兄弟他仍相信……  
算了，忘掉这些吧。  
你说你没见到过什么人类？哈，相信我，你马上就会见到的。不，也许不会。  
啊，到时间了。我该去赴一个约定了。  
答应我，如果感到什么不对劲的，马上带着大家离开，好吗？  
再见。


End file.
